Edward and Bella ForeverMaybe
by Sirius1998
Summary: What if they hadn't gotten married right away? What if Bella got scared, and ran away. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost two years since Edward had come back and we were going to be married, but I still had my insecurities. He has always told me I was beautiful and that he loved me, but a girl can have doubts right? How was I supposed to trust him for _forever_ if he still didn't want to change me. He said it was for my soul, but I couldn't stop myself from asking what if it _wasn't?_ I mean he won't even listen to me and every time I bring it up he looks unsure. I _hated _myself for not trusting him, and for thinking that he could still leave me. I didn't want to have these thoughts. My heart told me he couldn't and wouldn't leave me, but my mind had its doubts. We were getting MARRIED! Why was I still doubting him?

It was two weeks before the wedding and my mind was fighting me yet again. I was thinking what if this _wasn't _ my fate what if I _wasn't _supposed to marry Edward Cullen.

Edward came to my room that night to ask if I had cold feet. I told him no, but I wasn't so sure about that.

Edwards brothers came to collect him for his bachelor party and he kissed me goodbye.

As soon as he said goodbye my second thoughts returned and my flight or fight response went into overdrive. I freaked out and started packing. I had to leave, I couldn't risk Edward leaving me!

I packed franticly pulling everything out of my closet and throwing them into my suitcase but, being my clumsy self, I tripped on a dangling sleeve. I fell over with a big crashing noise. I cursed silently to myself as Charlie rushed it to see what was wrong. I had started to scream and he asked what I was doing, but I screamed at him to get out.

I kept packing in a rush to leave before Alice _saw_ what I was doing. She would kill me for this, but I had to go I was too scared.

Ten minuets later I had everything I needed and was just about to go out to my truck when Charlie stopped me at the door.

He cried, "Bella where are you going? Whats wrong? What Happened?"

I shook my head and said, "I can't do this Char- Dad I just can't. I have to leave I need to think this through please don't call Edward or Alice."

Charlie looked at me and asked, "Why now? Bells what happened? Is the wedding off?"

I replied, "Nothing happened and I don't know right now I just need to drive."

He looked really upset but nodded in consent and I sprinted to my truck.

I opened the door and started it before I saw her sitting there looking utterly heartbroken she looked at me and asked, "Whats wrong? Where are you going? I just saw you leave and you were crying and..."

I cut her off saying, "Alice I just need to think please don't _watch_ for me please I need to think about some things."

"B-b-but what about Edward and the rest of us? Your just gonna leave him like this?You're going to crush him and he will only come after you. Don't you see what you will do to him?"

"Alice you can not let him come find me I need a little space to think about some things ok."

"OK! Isabella Swan the wedding is in two weeks there is no more time, what things could you possibly have to think about right **NOW**." She spat at me looking cross.

"Please Alice just promise me you won't call and tell him I need to get away, please."

She looked at me with unshed-able tears in her eyes and replied with and "O-o-okay."

I thanked her and said I loved her, not knowing if I would ever see my pixie like best friend ever again.

I drove my trucks limit of 55 trying to get as far away from Edward as fast as possible. I needed to think through my insecurities so that I would know without a shadow of a doubt if I could marry Edward or not.

With tears streaming down my face the whole way, I finally made it out of Washington and into Oregon still not knowing where I was going.

I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted when I pulled into a cheap motel that smelled of smoke and alcohol. There was no denying I was terrified, but I was tired and needed my rest to think through things.

I didn't know if Edward was looking for me yet or if Alice had told him yet.

There were only two weeks until I should be walking down the isle, but right now I wasn't so sure.

I woke up two hours later knowing that I had to keep moving, even if all I wanted to was scream and cry.

I called Alice to see if she had, in fact, kept her promise. She answered with a frantic question of "why don't I see you coming back yet? You promised you would come back."

I told her that I didn't know what I was going to do at this point and asked her if Edward was home.

She said yes, but that she was going to tell him.

I hung up after that with tears running down my face wondering if he was actually going to chase me or not.

I wanted to let him find me, but I couldn't so I just drove aimlessly hoping that with not knowing where I was going neither would Alice, therefore Edward wouldn't.

I broke down then pulling to the shoulder screaming at myself. I should be getting ready to get married not running away what was I doing. I was ruining my life he would never take me back knowing that I had doubted his feelings for me yet again. I sat there wondering what I was going to do I couldn't go home because there were to many memories. I couldn't impose myself on my Mother and Phil. I didn't have very much money so I needed a job that let me move frequently so that I couldn't be found. I needed to disappear...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story so review if you like it. I forgot to put a author note on the first chapter but I don't know how to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**EPOV**

I heard Alice talking to someone on the phone, and telling them that she was going to tell me something. I really didn't care. I was so happy; in two weeks I was going to marry the love of my existence.

Then I heard Alice sobbing, and I ran to her. Her thoughts were filled with grief I didn't understand what was happening.

She screamed, "Bella left and I don't see her coming back."

I yelled back, "What do you mean she left? What happened? Is she okay?"

Alice spat, "I don't know. What did you say before you went to your bachelor party?"

"Nothing I just asked if she had cold feet, and then I kissed her. Then Jasper and Emmett came to get me. Why?"

"Well as soon as you left she started packing and crying."

"Why didn't you stop her Alice?"

"I tried, but Bella said she just needed to do some thinking. She said that she was coming back, but it doesn't look like she is right now."

"Alice we have to go find her. Did she say what was wrong?"

"No, Edward she just said she had to go. I'm sorry I should have stopped her."

I ran at a dead sprint to my car. The entire time screaming at Alice to ask her where Bella was going. Alice didn't know Bella was being indecisive to hide from her. Alice was sobbing again, and Jasper came in.

I told him Alice and I had to go find Bella, and he said he was coming.

We were packed to go, and out of the garage in less than two minutes. We headed to Oregon to go find her. I let Jasper drive because I needed to think about what had set Bella off.

I texted and called her, but she would just ignore me. I didn't know what was wrong and it was killing me.

Alice tried to calm me by saying her car isn't fast enough to run from our car.

I just wanted to know why she had run. Why didn't she say something was wrong? Why did she just take off? I didn't know, but I would find out.

We raced through Washington, and were into Oregon in two hours going at two-hundred miles per hour. Alice said she had stopped again, and we were only three-hundred miles away from her. She showed me Bella, and she was in so much pain. I almost jumped out of the car to get to her faster, but the sun was a hinderance. Alice said she would stay there long enough for us to get to her. I sighed in relief and started to relax, knowing I would see her in little less than two hours.

**BPOV**

I kept driving, just driving not thinking. I still didn't know what to do. Alice would see me, but I honestly didn't care anymore. I stopped for gas for the fifth time. I new I had to go further into town to get money out. Thanks to my gas-guzzling truck I was out of cash. I had to pull over. I should probably eat anyway, who knew when I would stop again. After picking at an appalling salad for twenty minutes I got back on the expressway. I tried everything to calm myself, music, counting cars, talking to myself, but nothing was working. I needed to calm down, so I could think about what I was doing.

I was so exhausted. I didn't want to get in an accident, so I pulled over and cried. I fell into a restless sleep, and woke up two hours later.

**Did you like. Review if you want something to happen I will try to incorporate it. :)**


End file.
